La rázon del porque
by rkhobo
Summary: Hermione se volvió a pelear con Ron, y todo parece indicar que su amistad se terminó. ¿pero quien asegura de que no pase algo más? RWxHG TERMINADO
1. Una pelea, Dos tristezas

**La razón del porque **_(Cáp. 1) _

Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en los orillas del lago que estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts. No sabia porque, pero sentía una inmensa paz. Tal vez era porque siempre estaba acompañada de sus mejores amigos: Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. El famoso Harry Potter era uno de sus mejores amigos. Era muy agradable hablar con el y en esos seis años que habían pasado los tres juntos Hermione no dudaba que siempre serian amigos. Con Ron era otro tema...Hermione siempre terminaba peleándose con el, y por eso precisamente estaba allí. En el día anterior había tenido una gran pelea con el, y todos pensaba que seria el fin de la amistad entre ellos dos. Según Hermione, todo había empezado gracias a Ron, que al enterarse que ella había recibido una carta de Víctor Krum se puso como fiera. Hermione le volvió a repetir, como todas las veces que pasaba eso, que no era de su incumbencia con quien se comunicaba por carta y que no tenia razón de ponerse así. Harta del comportamiento de su amigo, Hermione abandono el lugar, decidida a no dirigirle la palabra a Ron. El, por su parte, había tomado el mismo rumbo y ni la miraba. Hermione no tenia problema por eso, pero cuando se ponía a pensar en lo sucedido una gran tristeza se le venia encima. Sin darse cuenta, Ginny se le había acercado desde atrás.

-¡Hermione! Te he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo.-le comento la misma, que estaba un poco agitada.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-le pregunto a la vez ella.

-Es que quería hablar de...- empezó Ginny, tomando valor para decir la ultima palabra.- Ron.

Hermione frunció ligeramente en entrecejo.

-Por favor Ginny, mientras menos hables de tu hermano mejor.

-Vamos, Hermione...tu misma me dijiste que lo querías mucho.-se defendió Ginny.

-Se lo que te dije, Ginny. Pero me arte de su comportamiento.

-Lo se, pero también se que el te quiere. ¿Por qué no hacen las pases?

-Los dos estamos demasiado enojados.-le contesto Hermione. Aunque ese no era la razón en realidad. No quería decirle a Ron sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Los dos son unos tontos...-dijo Ginny, negando con la cabeza.-Si se quieren ¿por qué no se dicen sus sentimientos?

-Mira quien habla...¿y tu con Harry?-le dijo Hermione.

Ginny se ruborizo tanto que no se sabia que era su cara y que su pelo.

-Lo de Harry y lo mío es diferente.-le explico, aunque no era necesario porque Ginny siempre contestaba lo mismo cuando se tocaba el tema.-Harry no siente nada por mi, solo me ve como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

-Yo tampoco se si Ron siente los mismo por mi.-dijo Hermione, deprimida.

-Yo te aseguro que si.-la amino Ginny, que todavía seguía roja.

-Dejemos de hablar de este tema...¿porque no vamos a la sala común?-propuso Hermione.

-Ahí están Ron y Harry.-respondió Ginny de inmediato, tal vez Hermione no quería encontrarse con Ron.

-Sobreviviré.-le respondió simplemente Hermione, con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Cuando estuvieron listas emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo.


	2. Dos disculpas, Una tristeza

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo del mi FF. Espero que les guste, ya que es mucho más largo que el primero. Con el tercero me voy a tardar más porque estoy apunto de entrar en periodo de pruebas en mi escuela y, como se imaginaran, con las tareas me vuelvo, literalmente, loca. Así que no esperen que ponga el tercero muy pronto. Bueno, les dejo con el capitulo que era lo que querían leer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cáp. 2**_

Subieron a la sala común y ahí se encontraron con Ron y Harry, como lo había dicho Ginny. Al ver a Ron, Hermione se puso nerviosa pero trato de que no se notara. Entro con toda la calma que pudo y se sentó en la misma mesa en la que estaban sus dos mejores amigos. Noto que Ginny se sentó a su derecha y que pasaba su mirada de Hermione a Ron y de Ron a Harry, que parecía estar pensando en lo mismo que Ginny...¿a caso sus amigos serian tan cabezas huecas para no disculparse? Por otro lado, Ron parecía muy concentrado en su tarea para darse cuenta de que su hermana menor y Hermione habían entrado a la sala común.

Hermione saco libros de su mochila, tinta y pergamino, y empezó a hacer su tarea de Trasformaciones. Sintió la mirada de Ron por un momento, pero disimulo eh hizo que no lo había notado. Después de un rato nadie hablaba, y un silencio incomodo reinaba en la sala común. Según tenia entendido Hermione, todo Gryffidnor se había enterado de su pelea con Ron y algunos chismosos habían pasado la información a las otras ón: todo el colegio se había enterado, incluso los fantasmas. (aunque no era raro). Hermione se canso de silencio y levanto la cabeza de su tarea.

-Mira Ron, yo...-empezó a decir mientras sus amigos la miraban, impacientes.

-No Hermione, yo lo siento.-dijo Ron mientras que el también levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su amiga con una miraba que le decía a Hermione que lo sentía de verdad. Sonrió ante esa idea.-Tienes razón, yo no tengo porque meterme con quien te comunicas por carta y no tenia razón de ponerme así por la carta que recibiste de Krum.

-Bueno, yo también tengo un poco de culpa.-admitió Hermione. Sentía que debía decir eso, no quería que Ron se culpara de todo.-Si tienes razones para preocuparte, soy tu amiga, ¿no? Solo te preocupabas por mi.

Ron se quedo helado un momento, pero después asintió y miro a piso, se había ruborizado mucho y no quería que Hermione se diera cuenta. No quería que supiera que la quería como más que una amiga y tampoco quería que supiera que había tenidos celos de "Viky". Al recordar a Krum, se enfureció. Había notado que ese muchacho buen mozo y famoso quería llegar a algo más con Hermione, pero el no se lo permitiría. Aria lo imposible, y no le importaba ni le daba crédito a las recomendaciones de Ginny y Harry. No les creía que Hermione lo mirara como más que un amigo, creía que solo lo miraba como un amigo, como un hermano, al igual que a Harry. Recordó lo que estaba pasando y recupero la postura.

-Pero, yo no...

-Basta Ron, los dos tuvimos la culpa.-aseguro Hermione, sonriendo.

A Ron le costo un poco, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Harry y Ginny también sonrieron.

-Que bueno que vuelvan a ser amigos.-dijo Harry, acercándose a los dos.-Por lo menos no son tan cabezas huecas...

-Hey!-dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez. Después se echaron a reír con Harry y Ginny, ellos tenían razón... si eran un poco cabezas huecas.

Cuando terminaron de charlar, Hermione bostezo.

-Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada.-aseguro mientras agarraba sus cosas y bostezaba de nuevo.-Buenas noches.

Ni bien termino de decir esto, se dirigió hacia la escalera que conducía hacia las habitaciones de las chicas y se perdió de vista. Ron miro hacia la escalera. Estaba muy deprimido, y se debía ver en su cara porque Harry le dijo:

-Vamos, Ron. No te deprimas...por lo menos ya no están peleados.

-Si, pero gracias a esto pude averiguar sus sentimientos... solo me ve como amigo, Harry. –dijo Ron, mirando hacia su amigo.

-Ron, te aseguro que ella también te quiere...-le dijo Ginny, tratando de animar a su hermano.-Dile tus sentimientos y termina con esto.

-Nunca.-le dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.-No me importa lo que me digan, Ginny. Yo estoy seguro de que no siente nada por mi.

Harry y Ginny pusieron los ojos en blanco, ¿cómo podían ser sus amigos tan despistados y cabezas huecas?

-Bueno, lo mejor va ser que vallamos a dormir.-admitió Harry.

Ron y Ginny asintieron al mismo tiempo, y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota: **

MOR: muchas gracias por tu opinión. Espero que este capitulo también te guste. El 4 capitulo de "Lee mis labios...¡TE ODIO!" ya te lo mande, y espero que pronto lo publiques y que pronto se escriba el otro.

Bueno, lo que todos piden ....¡¡¡Muchos reviews, por favor!!!! Son para darme animo.... (que pensamiento más egoísta) Ahora si los dejo. Chau!


	3. Un baile, Una invitacion

Hola!!!! Bueno, aquí les llego con el 3er cap. Se que me tarde, pero estuve muy ocupada estudiando para mis exámenes. (dios, odio esta temporada!!!) Aun sigo ocupada con este tema, pero en un ratito libre me puse a escribir para no tardar tanto. Bueno, les dejo de hablar, o escribir, como lo quieran llamar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 3**

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levanto de muy buen humor porque se había reconciliado con Ron. Se vistió y bajo a la sala común, en donde encontró a sus amigos y junto a ellos bajo a desayunar. Cuando estuvieron en la hora de transformaciones la profesora les dijo:

-Como sabrán, se acerca navidad, y este año hemos decidido que se hará un baile para festejarlo. Pero no solo estarán los alumnos de Hogwarts, si no también los alumnos de los otros dos colegios más famosos de Europa, que ya los conocen desde el torneo de los tres magos que se llevo a cabo hace unos 2 años. Será un baile, así que supongo que querrán conseguirse pareja, a excepción de que quieran ir solos.-dijo la profesora no muy convencida de que hubiera alguien que quisiera ir solo a un baile.- Nuevamente, les tengo que recordar que para esta ocasión deben ser excelente su comportamiento. Los alumnos de los otros colegios llegaran un día antes de que se haga el baile el 25 de diciembre. Ahora volvamos a los hechizos...

Hermione había escuchado el anuncio con mucho interés. Tenia claro que quería ir con Ron, pero ¿el querría ir con el? Por su parte Ron pensaba lo mismo, ya que podría ser que Krum volviera y le pidiera a Hermione que fuera su pareja. Al pensar esto se enfureció. Durante el día no paso nada más digno de mencionar, solo que Snape se había vuelto a burlar de Harry y este se encontraba muy molesto por eso. Aun cuando volvían a la Sala común de Gryffindor, después de cenar, seguía quejándose sobre lo malo e injusto que había sido el profesor de pociones.

-Me parece que un día de esto le voy a poner veneno a la cena de Snape.-dijo el chico de la cicatriz con malicia

-¡Además de eso nos envió a escribir, por lo menos en 2 pergaminos, sobre en que pociones letales se usa la mandrágora!-dijo Ron, visiblemente alterado.

Hermione no decía nada, estaba así desde el anuncio de transformaciones. Ron lo había notado, pero Harry estaba tan ocupado diciendo barbaridades de Snape que casi no se daba cuenta que los demás estaban ahí. Pero en ese momento noto que Ron se puso pensativo, lo que pasaba muy comúnmente. Ron miro a Hermione y Harry también miro a Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Harry mirándolos a los dos.

Ron miro a su amigo, y este reacciono un momento después, aunque no le contesto a Harry.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hermione?-le pregunto el pelirrojo.

La chica miro a su amigo, pero cabía ante el asombro y ante la idea de no haber entendido lo que había dicho su amigo. Pensó en esto e inmediatamente después le contesto porque Ron parecía preocupado.

-No, nada. Nada.-dijo, tratando de fingir que estaba con los pies en la tierra.

Ron la miro extrañado, y ella trato de esquivar su mirada. Por un momento miro a Harry, como diciéndole algo.

-Bueno, voy a buscar mis cosas para hacer la tarea.

Al terminar de decir esto, Harry se dirigió como rayo a su habitación. Ni bien se perdió de vista, Ron se volteo hacia su amiga.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos y lo esperamos?- pregunto el pelirrojo, un poco ruborizado

Hermione tardo en entender en lo que le había dicho Ron.

-Si, bueno...esta bien....

Los dos se dirigieron a una mesa y se sentaron a esperar.

-Este....quería preguntarte algo....-comento Ron a Hermione, ruborizándose más.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, pero recupero la postura.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eh...quería saber si ya tenias pareja para el baile.-le contesto, teniendo su cara del mismo color que su pelo.

Hermione se sorprendió más, porque creía saber que pasaría cuando le respondiera. Se ruborizo ante la idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí esta el cap. Espero que les guste. ¿Que le dirá Ron a Hermione?¿Se lo imaginan? seguro que si. (típico FF) y los que no tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo. Les cuento que a pedido del publico, específicamente una persona (aunque ya me había dado cuenta), no he ido tan rápido con este cap. (deje en suspenso, si se puede llamar así.) Tal vez se aporque si sigo así voy a terminar con solo 4 caps en el FF y seria muy poco.

**Muchas gracias** a todos los que dejaron reviews. Eso me dio mucho animo para seguir que con esto, ya que es mi primer FF publicado y no estaba muy segura.

Ok, esto es todo. Ah, se me olvidaba...¡¡díganme que le pareció!!!! Se los voy a agradecer mucho.


	4. Una amistad, Una confusion

Hola!!! Aquí llego con la continuación de mi FF. Vamos por el 4 to cap, y me doy cuenta que va faltando menos para que termine este FF. (ya voy teniendo ideas para escribir otros FF) Ya termine, para mi suerte, con todas las pruebas. Así que voy a tener muchísimo más tiempo para escribí. (tengo que ir actualizando el otro FF compartido que tengo, porque las deje abandonadas y me toca escribir..)No tengo ideas de que más escribir, así que....ahí tienen el nuevo cap:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Este.....no, no tengo pareja. Pero....¿para que lo quieres saber?-pregunto de repente Hermione.

Ron parecía solo haber escuchado el comienzo de lo que había dicho Hermione, porque no respondió la pregunta de Hermione y a la vez pregunto:

-¿Y Krum?

Hermione se extrañó ante la pregunta de Ron.

-¿Víctor?

-Si, el.-le contesto Ron.-¿el te ha invitado a el baile?

Hermione estaba aun más sorprendida y confundida. Ron la miro con inseguridad, y Hermione comprendió que estaba impacienté por saber la respuesta por la mirada que le dio.

-Bueno, la ultima vez que me escribió fue ayer, el día que nos peleamos.-dijo Hermione, ruborizándose. No quería recordar el tema.- Puede ser que venga el baile, porque está trabajando en Durmstrang como profesor de vuelo.

Ron no parecía sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Hermione.

-Bueno, ya que no tienes pareja...¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-le pregunto con timidez y ruborizándose tanto que parecía que hubiera tomado mucho sol.

Hermione también se ruborizo, y recordó lo que había descubierto que tenia claro después de que la profesora hubiera hablando de el baile. Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, Ron agrego, mirando a su amiga:

-Claro que solo iremos como amigos.

Cuando escucho esto, Hermione sintió un frió por el cuerpo, que le congelaba el corazón y la hacia estremecerse. Ron no lo noto.

-Este....-dijo Hermione después de unos segundos.-Claro, porque no.

Ron tenia un brillo raro en los ojos. Sonrió, sin esforzar la sonrisa, y miro a la escalera. Hermione no pudo decir nada más, porque en ese instante se escucharon unos pasos apresurados de la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos. Harry apareció con una mochila en el hombro y varios libros en las manos. Los busco con la vista y llego agitado.

-Empecemos, que nos falta mucha tarea.-dijo cuando se sentó con ellos.

Hermione noto como sacaba muchos pergaminos de su mochila. Quería irse, quería dormir, quería olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, quería...

-¿Nos ayudas, Hermione?-le pregunto Ron.

-Bueno.....-empezó Hermione.-Lo siento chicos, es que....yo ya termine...y....

-Mejor, así nos prestas tus tareas.-dijo Harry con ilusión.

-Creo que no.-dijo Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo.-Estoy cansada, y quiero ir a dormir. De verdad lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarlos. Buenas noches.

Sin decir nada más, y con lagrimas en los ojos, corrió a la escalera de caracol y subió por ella.

Era verdad que estaba cansada y que quería dormir, pero Hermione no fue a su habitación. Con más lagrimas en los ojos, Hermione toco la puerta de la habitación de las de sexto curso. Para su suerte. abrió Ginny y se encontraba sola.

-¿Hermione?-pregunto cuando abrió.-¿Qué te....-pero Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hermione la abrazo y empezó a llorar con más fuerza. Ginny estaba muy sorprendida.-¿Por qué no entras, te tranquilizas y me cuentas que te pasa?

Hermione asintió y se separo de Ginny. Ella cerró la puerta mientras su amiga se sentaba en una de las camas.

-¿Qué paso Hermione?-le pregunto Ginny, acercándole un vaso de agua y sentándose al lado de ella.

-Es Ron.-contesto Hermione después de tomar un poco de agua.-Me pregunto si quería ir al baile con el.

-¿¿Qué??

-Si.-le dijo Hermione, más tranquila.-Y lo le dije que si....

-No te entiendo Hermione.-le dijo Ginny.-Tu querías ir con Ron...¿porque lloras?

-Porque el me dijo que íbamos a ir como amigos, Ginny.- le contó Hermione a su amiga.- Solo me quiere como amiga, nada más que eso. Solo amiga....

-Ya veo.-dijo Ginny, reflexionando.-No te preocupes, el te quiere...ya te lo dije miles de veces.

-A veces creo que si, a veces que no...estoy muy confundida.-dijo, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-Bueno, ahora tienes que ir a tu habitación, duerme un poco y mañana vas a poder pensar con más claridad.

-Esta bien...gracias, Ginny. Eres una amiga espectacular.

-De nada, para eso estamos las amigas. Buenas noches y trata de dormir aunque sea un poco.

-Lo voy a intentar. Buenas noches.

Hermione salio por la puerta y subió las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta de séptimo curso. Para su suerte, sus compañeras de cuarto todavía no habían llegado. Se cambio y se acostó. Unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Hermione cuando recordó porque estaba tan triste. "¿Por qué solo me quiere como amiga?"se pregunto. "¿No ve que lo quiero mucho y que si solo vamos como amigos me lastima?" por más que lo intento, Hermione no pudo dormir por un rato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste. Se que a muchos no les gustara que Hermione sufra, pero no se preocupen...ya va a tener su recompensa.

**Violet-potter:** muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Como te habrás dado cuenta, la que sufrió fue Hermione...jeje. Claro, va a haber algo de G/H...solo tienes que ser paciente.

**Sophie Grint:** gracias por tu opinión. Si, le voy a poner un poco de "picardía" jaja....pero todo a su debido tiempo.

**sarah-keyko:** que bueno que te guste. Muchas Gracias por haberme dejado OTRO mensaje...jaja Espero que te guste el nuevo cap.

**jalogon:** Me alegra que te entretengas con mi FF. Y si, tu mensaje me dio animos....Muchas gracias!

**Piskix: **Gracias por tu mensaje. Lo voy a continuar...¡¡¡¡no pienso dejar esto así, que no te quepa duda!!! Voy a tratar de subirlo lo más pronto posible...espero que sigas leyendo mi FF.

Bueno.....sigan con los reviews, que me gusta mucho leer los comentarios, sean malos o buenos. Adiós!!


	5. Sorpresa

Hola!!!! Aquí les llego con un nuevo cap. Me tarde, lo se y lo siento, pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. Les digo que me van a tener que esperar más tiempo ahora porque estoy por empezar con la integrales que son re duras y me tengo que poner las pilas con todas las materias. (en especial matemática, que me re cuesta) Les dejo con el cap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día del baile llego muy rápido, como si la emoción de los alumnos y el planeo de la ropa, maquillaje y peinado hiciera que el día durara muchísimo menos. Ginny le había comentado a Hermione que le había pedido a Harry para ir al baile. El le dijo que si, ya que no tenia pareja. Después de escuchar eso, Ginny salio corriendo y se encerró en su habitación, casi saltando de la felicidad. Hermione se mostró contenta por esto y se dispuso a ayudar a su amiga en todo lo que pudiera para que se viera hermosa para el gran evento. Ginny había seguido todos los concejos de Hermione y vistió un vestido de tela francesa color turquesa muy elegante. Se maquillo muy poco según Hermione, pero igual le quedaba muy bien el rubor y la sobra que se había hecho. Todo eso se completaba con el lacio y suelto pelo que tenia y unos zapatos haciendo juego con el vestido.

-¿No crees que no parezco yo con todo esto?-le pregunto, muy preocupada, a Hermione.

-No, para nada. Piensas eso porque nunca te has vestido tan elegante, eso es todo. Harry se va quedar con la boca abierta.

-Harry no va ser el único que se quede con la boca abierta.-le dijo Ginny.

-¿Quién más se va a quedar con la boca abierta?-pregunto Hemione, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Pues Ron, tonta.-le dijo Ginny, muy sonriente.-Estas muy linda Hemione, y vas a robar la mirada de todos los chicos.-le dijo Ginny, tratando de que no se notara su envidia.

-¿Lo crees?-dijo Hermione, mirandose de arriba a bajo. Debía admitir que estaba muy elegante con ese vestido de gala color violeta, con lo poco de rubor que se había puesto, los zapatos de tacón y lacio pelo que llevaba que tenia un poco de brillo. Sonrió ante la idea de Ron boca abierto al verla.-bueno, vamos, que no queremos hacer esperar a los chicos.

-Ve tu, yo todavía quiero pensar si voy a ir así.-dijo Ginny.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como quieras, pero yo creo que estas perfecta así.-dicho esto, salio de la sala común, seguidas por caras de chicas que eran perfectamente de envidia.

A Hermione la siguieron esas clases de miradas por todo el camino hasta que al doblar una curva se encontró con alguien que no esperaba encontrar en el colegio y justo en ese momento.

-¿Victor?¿Que haces aquí?-le dijo Hermione, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Victor Krum se daba vuelta con una sonrisa.

Espero que les haya gustado. Es más corto que los otros pero es para dejar más cosas para el final. ¿Qué hace Krum ahí?¿que le dirá a Hermione?¿que dirá Hermione?¿que pensara Ron si se entera? Todo esto y mucho más sen el cap. final de "La razón del porque". No puedo creer que ya este por terminar mi primer FF!!!! que emoción!!!! Se que son muy pocos caps, pero creo que ya no da para mucho largo. (estoy corta de ideas últimamente). Mi próximo FF voy a tratar de que sea más largo que este.

Les respondo los mensajes:

**sarah-keyko: **Muchas gracias por el mensaje. Espero que tu hermana y tu vecina estén enganchadas con mi FF y que les guste este cap. No había notado que te gustaban las partes tristes. (este cap. no tiene, pero espero que igual te guste)

**jalogon: **Gracias por el mensaje. Espero que este cap. también te guste.

**Piskix: ** Gracias por el mensaje y por seguir mi FF. Espero que te guste este cap. también. Esta vez te vas a quedar con más intrigas..jaja. De nada, siempre que pueda voy a contestar los mensajes.

Eso es todo por ahora. Me siento bien porque ya no voy a estar tan preocupada porque no pudiera escribir el cap. por los exámenes. Vuelvo no tan pronto con el cap. final. Chau!!!!


	6. Sorpresa para otro

Hola!!! Bueno, he vuelto con mi capitulo. Tarde con este porque estuve ocupada con el colegio, como siempre. (el que termine, por suerte, sin ninguna materia llevada.) Así que vale decir que ahora no me voy a tardar. También quisiera decir que lo siento. (decir que lo siento muchísimo bastaría???) Se también que dije que este seria el capitulo final, pero eh decidido acortar todo lo que seria el cap. Final a 3 0 4 y así tener más caps. Así que, a los que siguen leyendo mi FF, me perdonaron por el cap. tan corto y por la tardanza de este estarán muy contentos. (si les gusta mi FF, claro esta.) Ok, les dejo de hablar y les dejo vía libre para que lean mi cap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Herr...mio..ne!-dijo Krum. Se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.-¿Commo estas?

-Yo bien...pero...¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Hermione, con cierto nerviosismo, cuando la soltó.

-Dessde que me enterre que habbria un baile aqqui planee venir.-le contesto el.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Queeria que fueera una sorpresa.-dijo Krum.-Además, alggun profesor, además del director, tenia que vvenir a controlar a nuestros alumnos.-miro mejor a Hermione, que parecía perdida en el espacio.-¿te passa algo Herr...mio..ne?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no me pasa nada.-mintió Hermione. La verdad, que lo ultimo que habría querido era que Victor se apareciera justo en se momento. Cuando pensó que el no le dijo nada sobre que vendría incluso estaba muy contenta. Pero ahora, que el estaba allí, significaba un problema. ¿Qué diría Ron cuando lo viera?¿Qué diría Victor cuando viera que era la pareja de Ron? Seguro que ninguno de los dos se pondría muy contento. Conociéndolo a Ron, seria capaz de pegarle, aunque fuera su gran fan. Y Victor también podría reaccionar mal, más si su pareja era ese chico que con interés le había preguntado a Hermione si le gustaba, después de declararse. Ella le había dicho que no, que solo eran amigos y que sentía lo mismo por el que por Ron: una simple amistad. "Esa debe ser la razón de que Victor ese aquí." pensó Hermione."Segura que piensa que le mentí sobre lo de Ron, y piensa que me gusta. Bueno, es verdad. Le mentí sobre Ron"

-Herr...mio..ne, estaas muy linda.-escucho que le dijo la voz de Krum.

-eee....gracias.-le dijo Hermione, sonrojándose.

-¿Tienees pareja?-le pregunto serio Krum, algo serio.

-Ssii.-le contesto Hermione, mientras se le hacia un nudo en el estomago.

-Discullpa la pregunta,¿quién es?

-Ronn Ron Weasley.-contesto Hermione, mirando a todos lados menos a Krum.

Bien, ahora esta el cap. Es corto, como el otro, porque como ya dije arriba tuve que cortar para que se hagan más caps.(no me maten, plis!!!!) Tampoco tiene intriga para los que nos les gusta. (lo único seria que va a decir Krum y que va a pasar en el baile).Incluso ya tengo escrito el siguiente cap, así que solo voy a esperar a que comenten sobre este. Respondo los mensajes del cap. anterior:

**Sarah-keyko: **dije que iba a terminar, pero me arrepentí. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te gusta mi decisión. Que bueno que te guste.

**leweline-hechicera:** que bueno que te guste. Que hace Krum ya lo sabes y que pasara falta un poquito para saber. Voy a poner más pronto ahora. Chau y gracias por leer mi FF.

**airhead14:** no hay problema. Gracias y espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando.

**Jalogon:** si, es cortito, me alegra que te allá gustado. No te quedas con intriga ahora. Ahora voy a actualizar antes.

**Kat: **no hay problema, no me ofendo porque me digas que es corto. (lo supe de un principio) No es el cap. final este, así que espero que te allá gustado que se haga más lardo. (de lo contrario dame tu opinión.)

**Piskix: ** bueno, ahora lo alargué. Espero que te guste. No puedo entrar a tu pag. Porque no leo la dirección. ¿podes volver a ponerla? Con gusto la visito.

Ok, eso es todo. Después de que respondan sobre este cap. pongo el siguiente. Si les parece mal que lo allá acortado díganmelo, por favor. Así veo si para el otro cap. pongo el final o sigo en mi plan de cortar y que se hagan más caps. Chau!!!

P.D: muchísimas gracias a los que me siguen leyendo después de todo esto!!!


	7. Entrada al baile

Hola!!!! Acá esta el anteúltimo capitulo. (decidí que fueran 8 caps. Al final) Espero que les guste:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krum parecia un poco sorprendido por la respuesta, pero parecía que no quería que Hermione lo notara.

-Tieene mucha suerte el tal Weasley.-dijo Krum, con un poco de desprecio, pero trato de disimular.

-Bueno, ya se va a hacer la hora.-dijo Hermione, entre avergonzada y molesta.-Tengo que ir a encontrarme con Ron.

-Te acompaño.-dijo Krum de inmediato.

Hermione asintió con lentitud y empezó a bajar las escaleras de mármol que le faltaba para llegar al vestíbulo. Cuando pudo ver la puerta del Gran Salón, que estaba cerrada al igual que en el torneo de los tres magos, noto que había mucha gente esperando en el vestíbulo. Entre ellas estaba Ron, que parecía un poco preocupado. La miro, y parecía que no podía apartar su mirada de Hermione, hasta que noto con quien venia. Al ver a Krum, fruncio el entrecejo y miro a otra parte. Krum tenia una mirada de odio puesta en Ron.

-¡Ron!-llamo su atención Hermione, que había notado que miraba hacia otra parte por Krum.

Ron miro hacia donde estaba solo para no hacerla enojar y arruinar esa noche. Intento no desviar su mirada hacia Krum.

-Hola, Hermione.-dijo Ron cuando llego a donde el estaba.

Ron y Krum se mandaron miradas de hielo. Hermione estaba muy incomoda.

-Bueno, ahorra que llegaste a tu deestino iré a ver a los deemas profesorres.-dijo Krum, sin quietar su mirada de Ron.

-Esta bien.-dijo Hermione.-Gracias por acompañarme.

-Ah ssido un placer.-dijo Krum, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y después se alejo con aire irritado. Ron se volteo hacia Hermione.

-Pensé que el no vendría.-dijo Ron, mirando a Krum que ya había desaparecido de vista.

-Essteee...si, eso también pensé yo, pero me dijo que queria darme una sorpresa.-le contesto Hermione, con la vista hacia el suelo.

-Ah...-dijo Ron, y la miro a los ojos por primera vez en la noche.-Por cierto, estas muy bonita.

Hermione levanto la mirada y noto que se sonrojaba, al igual que ella.

-Gracias.-fue lo ultimo que logro decir antes de que se abrieran las puertas, dejándoles paso para entrar.

Ahí esta. Ahora respondo los mensajes:

**sarah-keyko**: me tarde un porquito, porque queria que contestaran más, así que por eso resien lo puse hoy. Espero que te guste.

**Kat: **que bueno que te gusto "algo" del cap. Espero que te guste este nuevo cap.

**Piskix**lo siento, pero otra vez no me aprecio. (no se que pasa) Bueno, espero que te gute este cap.

Muchas Gracias a todos. Nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo. Chau!!!


	8. Varias parejas, Mucha diversion

Wolas! Les comento que estoy con toso un traje especial anti golpes por si las dudas..xD bueno...me e tardado..lo se...lo siento...que más puedo decir? Ah..y como se deben estar imaginando les llego con una sorpresa...(sorpresa o desgracia? Yo no se..0) ESTE NO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO! Eso era..xD xD no es el ultimo es el ANTEÚLTIMO...que diferencia, no? Ahora les dejo con el cap...

Hermione miro hacia la puerta, por la que todos ya habían pasado.

-Esstee...creeo que... ya debemos entrar.-dijo después, viendo que Ron no se movía.

-Si, claro, claro.-dijo Ron, tomando la mano de Hermione y poniéndola en sus brazo.¿Vamos?

Hermione noto que su mano estaba en el brazo de Ron y se ruborizo mucho al instante. Pero como le parecía descortés alejarla, solo asintió y camino con Ron hasta la puerta.

Cuando entraron ya todos estaban bailando al compás de la música. (habían vuelto a contratar a Las bruja de Macbeth para la ocasión) En ese momento, habían empezado a tocar algo movido, así que todos se pusieron a bailar.

-Hermione...-dijo Ron¿Quieres bailar-le dijo con timidez.

-Para eso son los bailes¿verdad-le dijo Hermione, divertida.-Claro.-le dijo después de que Ron se demostrara de acuerdo con ella.

Ron la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista. Empezaron a bailar, disfrutando de lo agradable que era tener la compañía de su compañero. Después de un rato, Hermione le dijo a Ron:

-Tengo ganas de tomar algo...

-Yo te lo traigo.-dijo Ron, de inmediato.

-De ninguna manera.-le dijo Hermione, sonriendo.-Puedo ir a buscarlo yo sola.

-Esta bien, pero yo te acompaño.-dijo Ron, severamente.

Como Hermione no quería pelear con el, acepto su condición y los dos se fueron a buscar algo para tomar. Como estaban muy cansados, también se sentaron a descansar, mientras tomaban resfrecante ponche. Hermione noto que todos los que estaban a su alrededor estaban muy divertidos, y no parecían estar cansados. En una punta, se encontraban Luna y Neville, sentados como ellos, parecían estar entretenidos en una agradable conversación. Cerca de ellos dos, se encontraban la mesa de los profesores, donde no el único que estaba sentado era Snape. "Seguro que nadie soporto si quiera que la invite a bailar, y, por supuesto, nadie se lo pidió a el." pensó Hermione. Y parecía que estaba en lo correcto, porque el profesor tenia cara de aburrimiento, como si lo obligaran a estar allí. Lo único que lo entretenía era buscar alguna actitud rara en los alumnos para sacarles puntos a sus casa. (todas, menos la de Sytherin, claro)Hermione siguió mirando, y vio que Dumbledore estaba bailando con la profesora Sprout. La profesora McGonagall se encontraba hablando con el pequeño profesor Flitwick, con el que tenia que agacharse bastante para escuchar bien lo que le decía. Los demás profesores se encontraban hablando o bailando entre ellos, lo que no era raro. Hermione se detuvo cuando vio que Harry y Ginny también estaban bailando. Ninguno de los 2 sacaba la mirada de su compañero. Miro a Ron, que tambien estaba mirando a Ginny, y se puso a reír.

-Parece que Ginny por fin vino con la persona que quería, no?

-Si, se ven muy contenta.

-Y Harry no se queda a tras, verdad?

-No, los 2 parecen muy contentos.

Los 2 se callaron, mientras los observaban...

-Bueno..¿qué estamos haciendo aquí, sentados-dijo Ron, levantándose de su asiento.-Vamos, que esto es un baile...

Ron agarro a Hermione, la hizo levantar, y la llevo hasta la pista, para seguir bailando. Unos minutos más estuvieron bailando algo movido, pero después pasaron a tocar algo lento. Ron puso su manos en su caderas y ella tubo que poner su mano en su hombro, como la música lo requería."Porque tuvieron que poner algo lento" pensaba Hermione, mientras pedía que acabara pronto la música. "Pero...¿y si es mi oportunidad¿Y si es la ocasión perfecta para decirle lo que siento? No, recuerda, el es solo tu amigo, no siente nada por ti.." se decía. Mientras trataba de distraerse, mirando a Ginny y Harry que bailaban muy pegados, Ron dijo:

-Hermione..puedo decirte algo?

Ahí esta...espero que les guste..¿qué le dirá Ron a Hermione? Que pasara al final¿Krum se volverá a aparecer? Eso en el ultimo capitulo...ahora respndo a los mensajes..

**Biank:** prima! XD xD see...bien lindos la pareja..0 em..siento la tardanza- espero que te guste..

**Piskix: **espero que te guste cap tambien..que bueno que sea interesante...

**Sarah-keyko: **espero que te guste..siento la tardanza..xD

**Isabella Riddle: **que bueno que te guste el trama...se que son cortitos...por eso estos últimos 2 caps son más larguitos...espero que te guste..espero que hallas pasado un buen año nuevo..xD xD yo la pase bien..cuídate vos también!

**Pauli:** que bueno que te guste..espero que te agrade que son más largos estos 2 caps...

**Kat: **si tuve felices fiestas..no me mates por tardar en poner!

**Jess: **lo se..y siento que sean tan cortos...este es más largo..espero que te guste..

**Rei Yuizaki: ** que bueno que te allá gustado...espero que te guste y lamento haberte dejado con la ganas por tanto tiempo..xD

** Fleur Delacøur : ** siento haberte dejado con la intriga por tanto tiempo...xD te deje detalles en el foro..así que no tengo mucho que decirte ahora..0 jeje..que bueno que le guste..y yo no tengo mucha imaginación que digamos..¿Delacour-Malfoy?****es una parejota muy rara esa...xD xD yo tambem la quelo, amiga...

**luzblack: **wolas, Luz! Espero que te guste mi FF..

eso es todo..pronto tendrán el final de la historia...adiós!


	9. Dos confesiones, Celos y Un beso

Holas! bien..e esperado a que me pongan todos sus mensajes..y como ya no hay nadie que ponga algo..pongo el ultimo capitulo!... eso es todo lo que tengo que decir..xD:

Si...que?

Mmm..prefiero que no sea aquí... sígueme...

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, el la arrastro por la pista hacia la puerta.

¿ A donde vamos-logro preguntarle cuando salieron por la puerta de entrada del colegio.

Ya veras...solo sígueme...por favor, no hagas preguntas.

Ron la llevaba, y Hermione no tenia la más remota idea de donde la podía estar llevando, hasta que se dio cuenta que se dirigían hacia el lago. "¿Qué puede querer Ron en el lago?" se pregunto Hermione cuando Ron la soltó, en las oírlas he dicho lago.

Ron..¿qué...?

Siéntate.-le dijo, mientras el se sentaba.

Hermione se sentó al lado de el , y espero unos segundos a que digiera algo..como no lo hacia, volvió a preguntar...

¿Aquí podrás decirme que me querías decir?

Si.-dijo el mientras asentía con la cabeza.-Es algo que no quiero que nadie más escuche..

Bueno, ¿pero que es?

Hermione yo...-dijo Ron, con nerviosismo.-yo te amo.-logro decir.

Hermione abrió los ojos bien grande, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar..

¿Qué-logro preguntar.

Que yo te amo...-volvió a decir Ron, más rojo que nuca.-siento por ti lo un sentimiento que nunca e sentido por otra persona...lo siento desde nuestro primer año de colegio, Hermione, pero nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo..

Ron...-lo paro Hermione, que también estaba roja.-yo también te amo.

Ron, que estaba mirando al suelo, levanto su cabeza rápidamente. Hermione estaba nerviosa...

Todo lo que dijiste me paso a mi también...

Ósea, que si lo hubiéramos dicho, nunca tendríamos que estar con la idea de que el otro no siente lo mismo por nosotros, ¿verdad?

Si, dijo Hermione...

Los 2 sonrieron, y Ron se empezó a acercar más..

No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto, Hermione..-dijo Ron, mientras acortaba aun más las distancias.

Hermione intento decirle que ella tamben lo había soñado, pero Ron la puso nerviosa al acercarse aun más...

¡Aléjateee de Herr...mio..ne-dijo una voz áspera...

Ninguno de los dos compendio de donde había salido esa voz..lo único que supieron es que Ron salio volando por aires y fue golpeado contra un árbol. Hermione se paro de un salto.

¡Ron-grito, Hermione-¡Ron! ¿estas bien?

El hizo un gesto de arfimacion con la cabeza antes de volver a volar por lo aires y estrellarse contra otro árbol.

Hermione miro para todos lados y vio que Victor Krum estaba cerca de ella con la varita en las manos.

¡Victor! ¿que estas haciendo-le dijo Hermione.-¡Lo vas a matar!

Eso es loo que quierro, Herr..mio...ne.-le dijo, mientras levantaba la varita.

Ron volvió a ser elevado por los aires y a para en el suelo.

¡Déjalo!¡El no te a echo nada!

¡Con qque tu sientas algo poor el ya ees suficiente comoo para tenerle rencor-grito Krum.-¡Gracias a eel no sientes lo mismo por mi!¡Gracias a ell solo tengo tu amistad!¡Gracias a ell..

Antes de que terminara de decir algo Hermione corrió y le dio un golpe en la cara con todas sus fuerzas..

Gracias a el te odio..-le dijo, con toda la frialdad posible.

Krum se toco donde le había pegado, confundido por la situación.

¿No lo vess, Herr..mio...ne?¿no ves que yo también te amo?

¿Y crees que con hacer esto vas a cambiar las cosas-le dijo Hermione.-Conseguiste lo contrario, Victor...ahora te odio...

Noo me digas esso..

¿Qué más quieres que te diga-le dijo, mientras salía corriendo a donde estaba Ron.

Encontró a Ron tirado en el suelo, paresia estar conciente, solo adolorido.

Ron, ¿estas bien?

Si..-le contesto el, mientras Hermione lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Los 2 se fijaron a donde estaba Krum...el todavía seguía de pie..

Lo siento...-logro decir antes de salir de allí.

"Con un lo siento no basta" pensó Hermione.

Cuando Ron puso recuperar el aliento logro sonreírle a Hermione.

Que lastima que nos le diste otro golpe.

Los 2 se rieron..Hermione se acercó a el y por fin beso a Ron..como siempre lo había soñado...como siempre lo habían soñado los 2...

Bueno...ahí esta! Termino! No puedo creer que allá terminado mi primer FF..que emoción! XD nunca pensé que acabaría con 9 caps! les agradezco a todas las personas por sus comentarios, y principalmente a todo los que lo han seguido desde el 1er cap...MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Bien..contesto los mensajes:

**KpbWeasley: **chica..me sorprendió mucho que hallas comentado sobre todo los caps! O.o muchas gracias por eso...te contesto todo en uno...

Te puede parecer en trama real..pero la verdad es que todo salió de mi cabeza..no esta basado en la realidad...me ha gustado leer que insistes en que si...¿que adolescente en comprendida y no sufre por amor? Me agrada que te alla gustado todos mis FF y que no te quejes de que son muy cortos..XS

Muchas Gracias por tus mensajes y mi me gusta tu FF...

**Piskix: **bueno..espero que te alla gustado todo el trayecto de mi FF,

**Prima loca XD: **espero que te alla gustado, prima...gracias por leer!

**Kat: **que bueno que te gusto y que no me mates..XD XD pues, si..llego el final...

**Rei: **que bueno que te gusto..y ojala te guste el final...

Lunix: como abras visto si se declaro...XD XD bueno..espero que te guste el final.. 

**Juana:** no nunca e has dejado un RR y espeor que te guste este ultimo capitulo...

Bien..eso es todo...espero que le guste...otra vez muchísimas gracias atodo los que han seguido mi FF...y les queria contar que planeo escribir song ficts..(no tengo idea si escribe así...xD)

Adios! ojala lean mis próximas historias...


End file.
